


Ghosts

by Intelligentleman



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, International Fanworks Day 2016, Kinda fluff, One-Shot, Yayyy new fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:57:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6030574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intelligentleman/pseuds/Intelligentleman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Napstablook and Frisk hang out at the ghost's home on the surface. Cute!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, nothing much to say here.  
> Hope you like^^

"Blooky!"

"!?!? ....o-oh, Frisk..."

"Hope you don't mind me. It's that time of the week again!"

"Not at all... erm, wh-what is that?"

Napstablook nodded to the box in Frisk's arms. She gave a giggle at the ghost's surprised and curious expression he wore.

"It's a pizza, silly! I've come so we can have a good time, yeah?"

Frisk gave him a warm smile that sent his heart in cartwheels at the sight.

"Oh..... you.... you needn't do this all the time, Frisk."

Even though he protested the incorporeal being floated aside to let his friend inside.  
The human had helped him get a little house of his own on the surface. He appreciated it greatly but never  
really left the place. He didn't have much of a reason to. As Frisk entered he closed the door and the  
two of them got the pizza on the table. There was relaxing music playing and his computer  
screen was lit up.

The two of them would meet once a week with the same routine in  
mind every time. Frisk would bring a new food and they'd lay on the floor to the  
sound of whatever was playing. Napstablook seemed startled every time his friend came.  
Frisk assumed it was because every time he didn't expect her to come back the next week. They  
both knew they couldn't eat each others food but Frisk insisted on bringing it anyway.  
It let the ghost know that she cared even if the gift would end up being taken  
back to Toriel's place.

Instead of laying on the floor the girl fell fast asleep against  
Napstablook's side while leaning up against the wall. He was hesitant at first  
but rested his head on hers and stared into space for a long while. Eventually the  
young girl awoke with a start, eyes big a wild.

"B-Blooky..?"

"Hmm? Frisk" ...y-you look like you just saw a ghost."

The human gave a small frown at this and shook her head in reply.

"No, just had a nightmare..."

She reached out to hug him tightly.

"...And I'm glad I saw this ghost."

**Author's Note:**

> Awwww so glad to have finally gotten that over here!  
> I appreciate any and all feedback so don't be shy!


End file.
